Rose's Secret Material
by LunarLupins
Summary: Just ministories from the maker or The Werewolf Chronicles. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO USE THE DROP DOWN MENU WHEN NAVIGATING!
1. Table of Contents and Notes

Rose's Secret Material

Table of Contents

1: Moonlit Howl – Remus/Sirius Slash – Part One  
2: Pretty Women – Rose/Severus – One Shotish  
3: Every Time It Rains - Harry/Ruby/Draco - One shotish


	2. Moonlit Howl Part RemSiriSlash PartOne

**Rose's Secret Material: Entry One, Moonlit Howl – Part One**

**WARNING! **_Before you think about rolling that mouse wheel one line farther, read me._

_This is a SLASH fic, meaning, guy-on-guy romance. There will be vivid scenes, sexual situations, talking of the homosexual, all the works. If you don't like it, **PRESS BACK NOW**. If you're willing, and have an open mind… by all means, read away. Thank you._

**Ps, I don't own Harry Potter, or its respected characters, just maybe a phrase or two.**

_Sparkling dark eyes, filled with lust and love, looking down on me as my release came. "Sirius!" I felt my self cry out, my body trembled and warm lips pressed against mine. I moaned into the kiss as my lovers tongue explored my mouth, his gentle hands caressing my body. "I love you, Remus…" said a husky, lust filled voice._

"_I love you too, Sirius…" I mumbled back, staring up into my lover's dark eyes… dark like the night sky that we had just experienced together. _

Remus Lupin woke with a start, the reoccurring vivid dream of his teens had returned, along with that unsatisfactory discomfort around his pelvic and abdomen area. He sighed and plopped back down with a start, his eyes scanning the dark room of Grimmauld Place. His eyes first laid onto his sister, Rose, who sat in a chair at the end of the room, by the door, her head nodding and then snapping back up every few moments. '_It must be late…' he_ thought. '_Or she's just getting to the end of her shift…' _Remus sighed and chuckled, then looked to the left side of the room, where another figure slept, the figure of his dreams. One of his feet was dangling off the side of the bed and his blanket was pushed against the wall; Remus could clearly see his face, calm, peace, angelic… beautiful. His long raven locks were skewed about him, some of them, falling to the floor.

Remus smiled slowly, he couldn't argue that he wasn't beautiful, as his sister had mentioned so many times since he came to live with them. He knew the girl had a deep crush on him, but he also knew she could never have him, she was way too young. Though mother and father would approve, she would only find that it was _just a crush_ _and_ _nothing more_. He knew, because Sirius always gave her a sad look when she started fussing over him. But, in all reality, his sister, was going out with one of Molly Weasley's middle sons, Fred. And despite any and all childhood crushes; he could see that Rose was madly in love with him. He sometimes wondered if Sirius was jealous that Rose's affection was being focused somewhere else. He chortled silently as Rose's head nodded again, but this time, she lifted her head slowly and opened her eyes, "Brother?"

"Hn?" Remus answered, looking to his little sister, her eyes droopy as she stood and walked over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He took her by the arm and pulled her down, which was an easy task since she was half-asleep and was just about willing to do anything, if it involved sleep. "How was watch, Rose?"

"Boring, as usual," she answered, a yawn escaping her as she snuggled against her brother. "Mm, warm..."

Remus chuckled light-heartedly, "sleep, Sis. You've been up too long." He was answered by the evening of her breath and the slight sleep-mumbling that usually came over his sister. He shook his head, wrapping and arm about his sister's waist and pulling her towards him, then throwing the blanket over the both of them. They both fell into a comforted sleep.

- - -

"Awww, isn't that sweet? Brother and sister, all cuddled up together…" a mocking voice flooded Remus' hearing as his consciousness returned, he opened his eyes slowly to have Sirius Black, smiling laughingly in his face.

"You would know. How many times has she climbed into your bed over the years?" Remus said, returning the mocking smile.

"Ouch, touché," said Sirius, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Remus stared at him in silence at this moment. For some reason, Remus felt that there was something different today in his best friend's eyes. But then again, it's been like that for a good month, ever since they were left alone in this house together. Something changed in Sirius, what it was, Remus couldn't figure out.

"What are you two staring at each other like that for? You're making me feel like I've walked into the middle of something private." Said Rose, an amused tone in her voice, "Is there something going on I should know about?"

Remus blushed darkly and broke the eyes contact with Sirius, "ah, no. Nothing at all, Rose, why don't you go down and make breakfast?"

"Breakfast? It's already nearly one!"

"Brunch then."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Rose rushed jumped out of bed and out the door of the room, leaving Sirius and Remus to their own devices. Remus sat up slowly, pushing his hair out of his face and stretched and yawned largely.

**Sirius' POV**

'_Gods… he's gorgeous when he does that…' _I watched as he came out of the yawn and then stood, stalking past me to head to the bathroom. The door shut behind him, just as I sighed, _'what is going on with me? Rose seems to have figured out what it is… she's smart like that.'_

Soon enough, I could smell Rose's cooking wafting up through the floor boards. Remus had already gone down and I stood from my seat on the chair in front of the vanity. Setting down the brush I was using to remove the tangles from my raven locks. I walked through the door and down the stairs that led right into the kitchen, "morning!" I looked around, Rose was fixated with something on the cutting board, and she had a large butcher's knife in her right hand. Remus was sitting at the small breakfast table along with Fred, George and his girlfriend Tauria; which just also happened to be one of Sirius' lovely daughters.

Remus, Fred, George and Tauria looked up and returned the greeting. Tauria gave it meaning by running up and hugging me around my waist. She led me over to the table and set me down by Remus. "Rose seems like she's making something good. She won't tell anyone what it is, but it smells delightful."

'_Her English has improved…' _was the first thought to come to me as I was forced down into my seat. A few months ago, she had such a heavy French accent you could barely understand her… Rose must have been tutoring her. Speaking of Rose… something indeed did smell good. Whatever it was though, was a mystery…


	3. Pretty Women SevRose Fluff Oneshot

_Pretty Women_

_Summary: A fluffy little one-shot drabble that dabbles within my new found love of Snape. Er, heh._

_Love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher. What more can man require than love?  
__Women. Pretty Women._

He stood there, watching as that red-headed male (one of the Weasley twins, Fred, was it?) twirled her around the floor, her eyes glittering as she looked upon _that male_. Not Him. His usual scowl formed upon his face and his eyes darkened, but then she turned to look at him, smiling, eyes alight with joy. Wearing that hair-ornament he had given her the first year. He couldn't help the smile that managed to force itself lightly onto his lips as she pulled away from the boy, whispering something to him in a light tone and then began to make her way over to him. However, she was stopped by one of her friends, and with an apologetic look, her attention was distracted.

"_Who may it be said is your intended?" Lucius had asked him, once at one of Voldemort's callings.  
__His eyes narrowed at Lucius, looking at him suspiciously. "My ward; Pretty as a Rose.... bud."  
_"_Pretty as her mother?" Lucius said with a mocking tone in his voice.  
_"_What was that?" He snapped.  
_"_Nothing." Lucius said, but the mocking smile still unnerved him._

She had escaped her friend, her eyes alight again as she finally danced his way over him, her midnight blue dress swirling around her as she walked. His smile reappeared as she stood before him, looking worn out, but her eyes still alight with the energy of the night. She pushed her hair back, "so…"

"So…" he smirked. She fidgeted.

"Oh, just ask me, damn it!" She cried, giving him a hopeless look, her eyes flashed with mischievousness.

He was still smirking at her, "fine enough, Miss Hunter, if you want me to be so forward. Would you like to dance?"

"I would," she breathed.

And he swept her into his arms and pulled her into a dance that even he was amazed she kept up with the steps in, given the exausted air about her. He knew the school was watching, probably amazed, probably half in fear. He, the horrid potions master was dancing with one of his own students! Surely not! The red-head she was dancing with earlier stared, but his face was impassive, expressionless, probably a practiced move when it came to her, as she could read anyone just by a flicker of emotion. He gave a triumphet smile.

She had grown so much. Her mind had always been much more… advanced than most girls he had ever met, but there was just something more about her that made his heart pound…

_Pretty women; Fascinating;  
__Sipping coffee; Dancing...  
__Pretty women, are a wonder;  
__Pretty women!_

He looked down, only to see that her head was resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed. It was almost as if she was asleep, but she was gracefully keeping up with the steps, as if the dance was within her soul. He pulled her closer. Tonight was going to come to an end sometime, he knew, but he wanted to make the best of it. He would tell her, _tonight._

_Sitting in the window or standing on the stair.  
__Something in them chills the air;  
__Pretty women._

He had practically watched her grow over the years. Having helped out, venturing out to France for several summers to aid Remus in his search for a cure… or at least something that would put it into submission. They worked into late nights, until, one early morning, the sun was just coming over the horizon, and they had found it. She was then to come here. He was overjoyed. Her mother has asked him to be her godfather. He accepted. He knew it was probably as close he would ever get to her. But he couldn't help, when every time she looked at him, the slight flicker of hope that flared up in him, that maybe, they could be more.

_Silhouetted; Stay within you;  
__Glancing; Stay forever;  
__Breathing lightly;  
__Pretty women._

She lifted her head and smiled at him. His heart fluttered. Why… how had she done this? Crawled under his skin so? He was prepared to look at her as just a daughter, but she had smeared the lines… so much so that there just was _no_ line to define them, they just _were_. They spun, and when their back was to the rest of the room, he pressed a kiss to her temple. She giggled.

"I am amazed, Severus," she whispered.

"At what?" He asked her.

"You."

"Me? What for?" He cocked an eyebrow in curious amusement.

She giggled again, "come now, Severus! What a charmer you are. Acting all innocently oblivious."

"Innocently oblivious to what, Rose?"

Does she feel the same way? Was this why she was trying to tease his reasoning out of him? No. It couldn't be. He knew how she looked at the red-head. He wanted _that_ looked. He wanted her complete infatuation, but knew there was just no way. She gave his had a small squeeze and his eyes flew to that hand, with delicately polished nails. It's like they fit, like pieces of a puzzle. Everything was so right… except one thing.

_Blowing out their candles or combing out their hair then they leave.  
__Even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still can remain there with you.  
__Even when they leave they still are there.  
__They're there,  
__Ah! Pretty women._

"Severus," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes?" He said, smirking.

"Stop." She shook her head.

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so handsome. The look in your eyes, it's unbearable."

His eyes flew to hers. The look in his eyes was unbearable?

"In what way?" He probed. He could play at her game too.

She flustered, "you know!"

"Know what?"

He loved how her face exploded in color as she quieted, faltered in her steps, almost tripping and looked away. "_That_ Sev!"

He smirked at her. Oh, he knew full well what she meant.

_At their mirrors; in their gardens;  
__Letter-writing; Flower-picking;  
__Weather-watching._

"Rose," he began, and her eyes turned to him. She was watching the clock as it ticked closer to midnight. Was she planning something?

"Will you still love me tomorrow, Severus, no matter what?" she said softly, not looking at him.

He cocked his head to the side, "whatever do you mean? Of course I will."

She sighed in relief. What was she planning? Her eyes had gone back to the red-head again, who was now dancing with one of the chasers from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Angelina. He sighed, "You're not going to be the same in the morning? Is that what you're saying?"

"I may be, I may not be. I don't know. Lycanthropy still holds its mysteries."

Now this caught his attention. "It's a full moon. What—"

"I have to go, Sev. I'll see you in the morning."

She had good timing. The song ended and she pulled away a step. "It was nice. I really enjoyed it. Good night, Sev."

And she turned, her hair flowing with the motion.

_How they make a man sing!  
__Proof of heaven as you're living,  
__Pretty women_


	4. Every Time It Rains HarryRubyDracoFluff

Every Time It Rains

Summary: A, uh, request fluff fic from Chishio Ame. That's…. really about it. D= Ruby/Harry

_Really. REALLY. I always knew it would come down to this. Even from the very minute he asked me. Or was it I who asked him? Augh, I can't remember, it's been too long. All I can remember is that glass disappearing and that fat cousin of his falling into the enclosure. Haha, that still makes me laugh. Of course… I wasn't expecting such a sad face. Sigh._

"_What is it Harry?" I had inquired, seeing the sad urgency in his features, green eyes dim.  
"I… I don't know how to do this, Ruby…"  
I blinked twice, faking obliviousness. Oh, I see what he's doing._

I see dark clouds out my window;  
I know the storm is coming any minute,  
And the thunder just confirms my fears.

_Thunder rolled and it sent shivers down my spine.  
_"_I'm going to come with you. Me and Auntie Rose." I told him, firmly, fire in my eyes.  
__He looked to me, eyes surprised, "you—you can't. I don't want you—either of you getting hurt."  
__I laughed at him for this. "He's my grandfather, Harry. What could he do to me? Honestly?"  
__He was silent for a few moments and I continued. "And Rose's mum'll be there too. She won't let him hurt her."  
_"_But still—she'll fight."  
__I smiled at him, "of course. And I want to be there too and you can't do anything about it."_

And I know the tears are in there,  
I'll be crying; unable to stop.  
Look here comes the very first drop...

_He smiled and laughed. "Okay, fine. Have it your way."  
"I always do." Why did my face feel so wet?_

'Cause every time it rains, I fall to pieces;  
So many memories the rain releases.  
I feel you; I taste you; I cannot forget.  
Every time it rains.... I get wet.

_It was raining, that day; typical, for such a sad event. It happened the year before that too. But I didn't particularly care for that sad event, but still, the strong emotion of the school rattled me. And now—and now this. He had fought. He had won. But had also lost. We all had lost. Rose took it the hardest of us all, except me. Even with Draco by my side, thoughts of him still find their way to my subconscious, my dreams, my visions; causing nightmares of that day. I can't stand the sound of rain anymore. It makes me think..._

Darling I am still in love with you, as time passes by it just intensifies.  
I know I'll never be with you again;  
I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes.  
Ill be trying; unable to stop,  
Look here comes the very first drop...

_It's my wedding day. Beautiful. Bright. And yet I still think of him. My love for him. Draco I think, can sense this, but he just smiles and goes along with it. I mean, it IS his and my day after all. Why should he be sad if I'm thinking of another on our day? It's not like I'm marrying him... maybe in my mind, but not physically. I know... I know Draco will never be like him, no matter how much I love him. It'll always be different between me and him... never like... __**Harry**__._

On sunny days I'm all right; I walk in the light.  
And I try not to think about the love I live without.


End file.
